


Missing

by BlunderGod (PompousPickle)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Rain is angry and oblivious, Tanya does plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/BlunderGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanya had ways to get what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mileena "She's missing, not dead"

“She’s _missing._ Not dead,” Tanya told Rain for the umpteenth time over the small fire. The two Edenians had hidden away in the caves of Outworld, far beyond the Emperor’s reach. At least for the time being.

“Of course. _Missing_.” Rain didn’t sound nearly as convinced, roasting the closest thing either of them could find to meat. He knew they shouldn’t be living like this. They deserved to live like royalty. _He_ deserved to live like a _god_. Not like a pathetic scavenger in the desert. He bit into the small animal, chewing hopelessly at the tough meat. “Because a pile of maggots and the declarations of death were non-conclusive,” he said, his voice laced in sarcasm.

Tanya didn’t seem to mind. Her mind was focused on survival, her brain constantly thinking and her eyes always searching. She stretched in front of the fire, lifting her left leg up above her head before switching to her right. “Ko’atal is a liar by nature. All leaders are, Rain. You should know. We all know you had your eyes on the throne.”

“And you deny me it by insisting Mileena is still alive.” Rain then said, his words becoming heated. It was a common argument held between the two. And often it came to blows. But now, night was falling and both Edenians were exhausted from running and fighting all day. There was no more strength left to fight. “You hang onto her on a childish whim, Tanya. It does not become you.”

“I merely know what I know. And I know a nervous emperor when I see one. His declarations were unsure,” Tanya shrugged. She reached over and chewed on some fruit looted from some murdered bandits. “Shang Tsung could have easily made more clones in his flesh pits. Just because one body is gone, doesn’t mean that Mileena is gone. We merely have to find her.”

“And if I don’t want to?” Rain asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Then I suppose we will move on without her,” Tanya said with a casual smile. She stood up from her spot and stretched again, spinning around and heading to their sleeping quarters. “It grows late, Rain. Even demi-gods need to sleep.”

She wasn’t wrong, of course. Rain put out the fire with ease, snuffing it before too much smoke could fill the cave. He walked off to his pack, a bed of straw and patched together blankets. He laid on his back until slept overtook him, dreaming of the day he would live up to the name of Son of Argus, to when he would be ruling with the title he deserved, and sleeping on a bed of silk.

Tanya, on the other hand, sat in the corner of the cave, glancing down at map with a small match over it. She had lead Rain to the coordinates she promised, as per her agreement with Ko’atal. Rain was too far-off in his goals, craving the throne with little guidance on what he should do with it. He had outlived his purpose to the Edenian woman. Mileena was easy to manipulate, and strong enough to command her people even if they didn’t like it. She was the idea Empress that Tanya wanted to serve.

And Tanya knew she was out there somewhere.

She packed her bags silently, always light on her feet. The Kahn’s army would be there within the hour, giving her time to escape the area by the time they came for Rain. She pulled a cloak over her clothing, glancing only once at her old consort. “Farewell Rain,” she muttered to herself. “I’m off to find an old friend.”

After all, Mileena was out there. She knew it.

She only had to find her. 


End file.
